


RED

by trxcey



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Hurt, M/M, Nightwing is included, No Spyral or Agent 37, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-21 03:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4813271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trxcey/pseuds/trxcey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU--Wally West lives, post-Endgame</p><p>After Wally recovers from almost fading away in the arctic, Nightwing has become protective of his best friend and will do anything to make sure Kid Flash doesn't die--including jeopardizing a mission, disobeying Batman, and almost severely injuring the young heroes operating on the mission.</p><p>Batman becomes furious and nobody has ever seen him so mad. Dick is drowned in criticism and when Wally joins in, he snaps.</p><p>Dick storms off and runs away.</p><p>He attempts to take his own life.</p><p>At the last second, an arrow knocks the gun away from his head--however, the bullet grazed his cheek--and Dick passes out.</p><p>All he remembers</p><p>is</p><p>RED.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

After Wally West's near death encounter in the arctic, Nightwing is willing to do _anything_ to keep his best friend alive.

When Dick jeopardizes a mission to save Wally's life, Batman is furious. Dick believes he did what was necessary and he had saved the team from potential death but Batman, the League, the team, and even Wally come down on him and tell him he's wrong. Kaldur reprimands Dick and tells him that the team could have taken care of themselves if they had been in danger.

That night, as disappointed, angered, and frustrated voices burn in his head, Dick finally breaks. Late at night, closing in on midnight, Dick attempts to take his own life. He leaves Mt. Justice and runs all the way to Gotham and shelters in an alleyway as fear, anger, sadness, and hurt all crash onto him. Before he can tighten his grip on the trigger of his gun, a well-aimed arrow sends the bullet askew. The bullet draws blood from his cheek--Dick had been aiming for his own throat--and Dick cries out as the recoil jerks his hand uncomfortably and painfully. As he passes out, he sees three figures surround him.

The last thing sees is **red**


	2. Chapter 1

_Bialya_  
_10: 34 PM_  
_May 24, 2016_

 

“Aqualad, there is a half circle of guards around the secret entrance. All are camouflaged with the sand. Do you read me?” Nightwing pressed two fingers to his communicator and kept an eye on the guards from behind a large rock.

“Copy. Can you take them down?” Aqualad sat behind a dune and watched from afar.

“Already got a plan.” Nightwing turned to his squad. “Alright. Kid Flash, you make a distraction. Beast Boy, fly up and make sure backup doesn’t reach us. Bumblebee, Miss Martian, and Wonder Girl, wait for my signal to take down the guards. I’ll be waiting for KF’s signal.” The whole team nodded and Kid Flash zipped off, creating a trail of loose sand.

 **”Hey! Stop right there! Call for backup, the Justice League brats are here!”** “Now!” Nightwing darted out from behind the rock and sent a guard flying with a powerful kick. Two more crowded him and pushed him back to the rock. As he stepped backwards, he noticed Bumblebee keeping two guards busy and Wonder Girl running about with guards on her tail and using her lasso to whip them into each other.

His back hit a warm, uneven surface and he stood straighter. The two guards advanced and once they were a couple meters away, Nightwing jumped up and pushed off from the rock. He took out his escrima sticks and slammed the guards into the ground.

While the guards were unconscious, he went to help Wonder Girl. He maneuvered between limbs, fist and feet flying quickly as he acted on instincts. Soon, unconscious guards lay in the sand and the team stood in front of the entrance.

“Alright. Let’s move.” Nightwing nodded to his team. Before going in, he glanced at Kid Flash and hesitated--not enough for his team to notice, though.

The winding hallways would have been impossible to navigate if Nightwing wasn’t on the mission. Luckily, his hacking skills easily penetrated the Bialyan system and he had downloaded the maps.

“Take a left here and we’ll be in the--” Nightwing was cut off as a flashing white light blinded him and his team.

“Welcome, young heroes, to the Bialyan throne room of me, Queen Bee.” Queen Bee herself stood at the center of the room. A sliding door slammed and trapped the team in the room. Nightwing heard a soft buzzing and realised their communicators had all been intercepted.

Guards encircled the team and Nightwing crouched into a fighting stance. “I hope your stay here has been lovely. Let us make it better. Guards?” Queen Bee was practically laughing in their faces. “We have to get out of here! Kid, go take a look at the doors. Everybody else, guard him!” Nightwing engaged a couple of guards in combat while shouting out orders.

“On it!” Kid Flash sped off towards the door they came through. Beast Boy changed into a crocodile and used his tails and jaws to trip the guards and throw them around. Bumblebee shrank down and used her stingers against two other guards that were swatting at empty air. Wonder Girl’s lasso flew everywhere, throwing guards and tripping others. Miss Martian was camouflaged and guards were thrown around with her telekinesis.

After all the guards were knocked out, Nightwing noticed that Queen Bee was gone. In her place, sat a large cylindrical object.

“The doors might as well be melted shut.” Kid Flash reported while brushing his hair back. “Doesn’t matter. Our communicators are jammed and we have a giant electromagnetic bomb on our hands now.” Nightwing was already inspecting the bomb and cursing as all his futile attempts lead to dead ends.

Nightwing clenched his teeth together. Kid Flash would not die. Not on his watch. “We don’t have a time and there’s no other option. Miss Martian, you’ll have to control the explosion and either direct it away from us, or lessen the impact.” Nightwing betrayed no emotion and looked intently at his teammate. “What? Nightwing, I may be more skilled than before, but asking for me to control an explosion is too much! I can try to get the door open--which is probably our best shot!” “No! It’s too risky. If you can’t get it open, we’ll die for sure. This way we can lessen the impact and buy time for the League to come and get us.” Nightwing was angry and it was leaking out.

“Fine.” Miss Martian complied reluctantly and didn’t question him.

Miss Martian closed her eyes and concentrated. Nightwing shushed everyone. “Wait. There’s a beeping noise...Miss Martian, now!” Nightwing commanded his teammates to duck as a quiet beeping noise sped up. Nightwing stayed standing as he watched Miss Martian struggle to control the explosion.

“Nightwing, I can’t hold it. It’s--” Miss Martian collapsed and was cut off. Nightwing’s eyes widened as he felt himself slam against the wall and he crumpled to the floor, unconscious.

***

 _Watchtower_  
_12: 26_  
_May 25, 2016_

 

“Uh…” Nightwing groaned and opened up his eyes. He quickly took in his surroundings. He was in the infirmary of the Watchtower and a few members of the league were with him. The first person he saw was Batman. With him were Superman, Flash, Green Arrow, Black Canary, and Red Tornado.

“What happened?” Nightwing was worried about Kid Flash. He sat up a little bit. Batman glowered at him and he shrunk back a little. “You endangered the lives of your team and Miss Martian almost died.” Batman was angry. Living with him for so long, Nightwing knew that.

“I didn’t want to take any risks.” Nightwing was ashamed. “Is...are they okay?” Nightwing’s hair fell into his face and he looked up at Batman through the strands. “They’ll live.” Nightwing winces at his tone. “I-I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have--” Nightwing sighed and hung his head. “I’m sorry. I’m an awful leader.” Nightwing muttered to himself bitterly. Batman narrowed his eyes a bit, but said nothing.

“Get some rest. You’ll need it.” Nightwing felt a slight pinch in his arm. Then, he was out like a light.

***

 _Watchtower_  
_8:02_  
_May 27_

 

Nightwing woke up and ruffled his hair. Nobody was in the infirmary with him. He checked the time and date. He had been unconscious for two days. He groaned and leaned back for a few seconds. He swung his legs off the bed and huffed at the dull ache. Nightwing changed into his suit and pressed the mask to his face.

Nightwing walked around the Watchtower and paused by a large door. He put his ear to the door and heard urgent discussion. Footsteps neared the door and his eyes widened before he jumped off a wall onto the ceiling beams.

Robin opened the door. His head swiveled left and right before looking up and directly at Nightwing. “Batman wants you to come in.” Nightwing couldn’t tell how Robin was feeling.

Nightwing jumped down and walked in behind Robin. “Nightwing.” Nightwing winced slightly at Batman’s voice. Nightwing nodded in recognition. “We are discussing your mission. Would you like to give your input?” Batman was acting so formal it was terrifying. “No. I know what I did.” Nightwing whispered his reply while looking down.

“But do you realize what you did was wrong? We ran multiple tests and simulations. All results show that Miss Martian, Wonder Girl, and Kid Flash could have opened the door you refused to try and open. You were willing to risk Miss Martian’s life in order to insure someone else’s on your team.” Batman wasn’t asking a question.

“I’m sorry. I know I made the wrong choice.” Nightwing avoided answering Batman’s last statement and stayed silent for the reply. “Nightwing.” Nightwing glanced up. Batman’s voice, posture, and facial expression--or at least what could be seen of it--all suggested that he was impatient. “Why did you do it.”

Everybody else was silent. Miss Martian, Kid Flash, Robin, and Batgirl all looked at Nightwing. Nobody spoke. This was between Batman and Nightwing. “I…” Nightwing couldn’t do it. “Go on, Nightwing.” Black Canary was the first to speak out of the spectators.

Nightwing’s eyes ached and he squeezed his eyes shut. He bit into his lip to keep the tears at bay. “I couldn’t. I couldn’t let--” Nightwing inhaled sharply. “I couldn’t let him die. Not again.” Nightwing turned his face away shamefully. “Who.” Batman whispered firmly. “W-Wally.” Nightwing felt his tears build up.

Hearing his answer, the team was astonished. “Nightwing, Wally can handle himself.” Robin was the first to speak from the team. “I know.” Nightwing’s voice was cracked and quiet. “You could have said something. We could have helped.” Miss Martian said gently. Nightwing winced at her voice and said nothing. “If Baywatch needed protection, we could’ve helped you.” Artemis gave in her own input. “I can’t even help myself.” Nightwing’s reply was bitter. “Yes you can. There’s nothing wrong with you. You just care about Wally.” Batgirl jumped into the discussion. Nightwing laughed bitterly and quietly, but loud enough for the team and League to hear. Nightwing’s laugh was dark and cold.

“You don’t know that.” Nightwing was done with this. He swept his gaze over the people in the room. “Something is definitely wrong with me and you can’t tell me otherwise. I don’t even know how I feel about putting Miss Martian in danger to save Wally. All I can feel is regret that I wasn’t the one to save him. Besides, Miss Martian is alive so it doesn’t matter. Everyone lived--which means my plan allowed all of the team to survive and that’s what matters.” Nightwing was angry. At who he didn’t know.

“That’s a load.” For the first time, Kid Flash spoke up. “I don’t need defending. Hell, I’m older than you. You may have trained longer, but I can defend myself and make decisions for myself without you. What you did was wrong and I’m not grateful for your so called ‘help’ and I don’t want it ever again.” Wally practically hissed his thoughts to his best friend.

For the first time that night, Nightwing showed emotion. Before he could stop it, one tear slipped out. He stepped back a little. Then all at once, he sprinted out.

***

Without an audience, Nightwing’s tears streamed down his face as he ran out of the zeta tube and into Gotham. Subconsciously, he avoided the alleyways that crawled with Gotham’s worst. When there was an alley that was safe, he turned left and ran in.

Nighting panted and leaned against the wall on the right wall. After he caught his breath, he teared up once more and slid down the wall. He slipped a hand into his belt. He tightened his fingers around a smooth, cold, metal surface. He pulled the gun out and held it in his lap limply.

Nightwing made up his mind and stood up shakily. He gripped the gun with both hands and raised it to push against his chin. His hand stiffened and his breathing slowed. Smiling lightly, he tightened his grip on the trigger.

Instead of feeling the short-living pain of death, Nightwing’s right hand exploded with pain and the left side of his face--particularly right from the bottom of his left cheek to the corner of his eye--burned as blood dripped down onto the pavement.

Nightwing looked down and saw the shaft of an arrow before he collapsed onto the ground. Time seemed to slow down and when he blinked, three figures surrounded him. The one in the middle had a head made of red. However, his head seemed to be fuzzy...blurry… The figure bent down and whispered in his ear.

Nightwing felt himself be lifted up. Before his eyes closed, the color was burned into his mind.

**RED**


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: Red Jay's suit is basically the same color separation as Batwoman's (but with a bird instead of a bat).
> 
> During the day it has the red and black switched.
> 
> For stealth mode it's same as Batwoman's.

_Gotham City_  
_3:41_  
_May 28, 2016_

 

Nightwing woke up groggily and opened his eyes slowly. The area by his left eye stung a bit and his right hand hurt like a bitch, but otherwise he felt fine. He lifted his head a little and looked around. He was in some sort of abandoned apartment. One window was nailed shut while the other one looked like somebody had shot a gun through it to get in.

Nightwing sat up. He was still in his suit, but his mask was off. He stiffened at the realization. Something was wrong. As his left hand pressed down onto the mattress, he heard a crinkle. There was a piece of paper at his fingertips. He grabbed it and started reading.

The letter explained what had happened and that didn’t really concern Nightwing. What made him freeze and drop the paper was the signature. Though one of them was unknown to him, he recognized the first two.

**Arsenal, Star, and Jay**

***

 _Blüdhaven_  
_21:12_  
_March 2, 2018_

“Please, I-I don’t have anything on me! Please!” A middle-aged woman pleaded. “Shut up, wench. I don’t need you alerting anyone else. I can put a bullet through you any time I want so shut up!” The man with a gun snarled at the woman.

“Coincidently, I can put a bullet through you as well.” The voice held no emotion, but the situation was clearly a comfortable one to it. “Well, if you try an’ shoot me, I’ll shoot her first!” The man was shaking slightly. He had heard tales of a red figure darting through the shadows and killing criminals and villains alike. “Honestly, I couldn’t care less. I just want you dead. One person dying now is better than more dying in the future.” The voice’s position had changed and the man was now glancing around him nervously and his hand was tense on the trigger.

“What kind of hero are you? Just letting people die like that.” The criminal tried to talk his way out of the situation by guilting the voice. “You really don’t get it, do you?” A figure materialised in the shadows and its cape swayed back and forth. “Perhaps a demonstration would be helpful.” With that, the figure drew a black colored gun and shot the woman through the skull without much trouble in aiming. The man backed away from the figure, all the while pointing the gun at him. “Y-you’re sick! You’re not even a hero!” The man was trembling and stuttering like crazy. “I’ve been told that I’m ‘sick’ and not a hero. Frankly,” the face of the figure came into view and a slightly insane grin was plastered just below the red domino mask, “I would describe myself as a sociopathic anti-hero.” With his final announcement, the figure shot the man in the gut.

“Don’t worry. I won’t kill you quite yet. I want you to tell all of Blüdhaven who the mysterious killer in the shadows is. I want you to suffer for your deeds. Once you have suffered enough,” shots rang through the air as bullets struck the man’s arms and legs, “I will kill you.”

The man was still conscious and breathing--but barely. The shot of a grappling gun reached the man’s ears. “One last thing: I am the Red Jay, and I will drown this city in red if I have to. Pass it on.” With that, the figure disappeared into the shadows of Blüdhaven.

***

 _Gotham City_  
_21:27_  
_March 2, 2018_

“Bruce?” Tim was worried for his adopted father. The man had been up most nights researching a new figure that had appeared in Blüdhaven, Gotham’s next door neighbor. Tonight, a new report had come in. A man had been set outside of the main hospital of Gotham. He had serious bullet wounds and lost a lot of blood. When Batman had arrived, he started blubbering about a person named the Red Jay. Soon after, his heart rate spiked and he started screaming about how everyone was going to die. He went into cardiac arrest and died.

Now, Tim felt some sort of disdain towards the Red Jay. This killer had distanced the family while Tim was visiting from the Teen Titans. He had wanted to spend time with his dad, but the Red Jay was ruining it.

“Bruce, please. We’re all worried for you. You have to rest.” Tim was pleading his father for the sake of his life. “No, I can’t. This Red Jay is a threat and if he ever finishes his business in Blüdhaven, he may come to Gotham.” Bruce’s voice was tight and stressed. “But you can’t know that for sure!” Tim was desperate and he just wanted his father back. “Actually, I do. He’s getting rid of crime in Blüdhaven. Even with me in Gotham, the highest crime rates around are found here.” Bruce said this so matter-of-factly that Tim itched to punch him.

“Drake’s right, father.” The youngest member of the family, Damian, came down into the Batcave. “This obsession of yours is unhealthy. If you continue doing this we will get Pennyworth down here to guilt you into resting.” Damian was small, but the threat would be very effective if executed.

“Fine. I will rest tonight.” Bruce closed down the computer briskly and rubbed his forehead. “No, Bruce, you have to be on a normal sleep schedule for at least a week. That doesn’t mean you can’t research this guy, though, so your workaholic tendencies can still be satisfied.” Tim would force his father to sleep if it killed him and he knew that Bruce knew.

“Of course.” Bruce sighed and began walking towards the Manor. “And Tim?” Tim raised his head towards him slightly. “Thank you. Really.” Tim blinked for a couple seconds. When he could process his surroundings, Bruce was gone.

***

 _Watchtower_  
_7:06_  
_March 3, 2018_

“Team, I have a mission for you. Come for briefing.” Batman’s voice was more monotone than usual--if that was even possible. Black Canary was with him and tapping her foot impatiently. “I know you’re worried, Dinah.” Batman was unnerved by the constant tapping and decided to address it after a few minutes of it. “I’m not just worried, Batman. I’m frustrated that no matter what we do you always will forget to take care of yourself. For once in your life will you take care of yourself without any of us reminding you? Please?” Black Canary was holding back on her emotions and Batman could tell and he appreciated that.

“I--” And of course the young team decided to enter right than moment. Batman scowled deeper and turned to face the team. “The mission is simple in words, but I assure you it will be harder than you think. Depending on the target, it might be the hardest.” Some members of the team glanced around and avoided each other's gazes. “The mission is to capture a new vigilante in Blüdhaven who calls himself the Red Jay.” Batman swept his eyes over the team and noticed Red Robin and Robin glance at each other with wide eyes. “Batman, that’s way too much of a coincidence. Why are you including the team?” Red Robin stepped forward and spread his hands out. “I know. I don’t think the Bat Family alone will be able to handle it with all the...potential emotional history in the way.” Batman was hesitant to indulge the information.

“‘Potential emotional history’?” Kid Flash had a very confused face directed towards Batman. “Should we tell them?” Red Robin looked at Batman for permission. Batman nodded reluctantly. Red Robin let out a breath and stepped forward. He turned to face the team.

“We think there’s a possibility of who Red Jay is. Some of you may remember the second Robin, my predecessor, right?” Red Robin looked for nods. “We have a theory. About a year ago, there were some odd occurrences that pointed to him. We...dug up his grave and discovered his body was fake. We never saw him again.” Red Robin hung his head and took in shaky breaths.

“Actually, I saw him after that.” Batman stepped in front of Red Robin. He held a hand up for silence before anybody could speak. “It was right after we discovered the body was a fake. He was going after the Joker and attempted to kill him. He wanted me to kill him so he could be avenged. I refused and he set off a bomb in the same design as the one that killed him. The Joker was severely injured, but alive. I saved him, but he ran away and that was the last I ever saw of him.” Batman betrayed no emotion even as Red Robin stared at him in disbelief. “I can’t believe you! You never told me this? And wait, let me guess, you never told Nightwing either?” Red Robin was letting sarcasm, pain, and anger seep through into his voice.

“He’s changed. He was revived by the Lazarus Pit and his mind was damaged. I asked the media to shut down everything having to do with him while he was trying to get revenge. He was known as the Red Hood.” Batman pulled up an article from a few years back. “He killed criminals and said he was going to be a better Batman than me.”

“What does that have to do with the Red Jay?” Superboy stared intently at Batman. Batman said nothing. Red Robin swallowed nervously. He knew Batman was asking him to say it.

“Because his name was Jason Todd.”

***

 _Blüdhaven_  
_14:22_

Red Jay was having a good day. Drug dealers were obviously trying to make a profit while the prices were low. He’d already broken up three operations. The fourth one was at a harbor and he was now perched behind some shipping boxes.

Red Jay had waited for half an hour and his legs were only slightly cramped. When one of the boss’s lackeys walked within five feet of him, he leapt into action. He whipped out his jian--ancient Chinese sword--and quickly killed the man. Blood stained his weapon and more was to come.

Once he had killed all the lackeys, he strode over to the boss. His jian tip dragged on the ground and it left a thin trail of crimson. “No, please! Let me live, I’ll do anything you want!” The man scrambled away in fear. He knew who this was and was terrified. “Well, I suppose you could do something for me.” The Red Jay whispered lightly to the man.

The man was about to breath out a ‘thank you’, but something whistled through the air and he choked on his words. The Red Jay leaned towards the man. “You can die.” The light whisper was deathly quiet. The Red Jay stood up and slid his jian out of the boss’s chest.

As he wiped the scarlet off of the silver gleam of his weapon, the Red Jay heard a gasp from his left. Someone had found the bodies of the lackeys and was onto him.  
Unexpectedly, a yellow and red blur crashed into him and he had to stab his sword into the ground to stop him from sliding away. “Oh my god, I’m so--” The redhead cut himself off as he saw he was a mere twenty feet away from the target. “Uh, guys?” Kid Flash called to the area he came from. To the Red Jay’s surprise, the team of young heroes from the Justice League came into view. “I found him over here and--” Kid Flash stopped as he found a cool blade at his throat. “Shut up.” The voice that spoke from the red figure was cold and emotionless.

Kid Flash gave a shaky thumbs up. “Good. Don’t bother trying to communicate telepathically, either. I have a device to detect mental activity within a thirty foot radius of me.” Red Jay sent a hard glare in the direction of the martian. “Hey, if you even think about hurting her--” Superboy was angry, but a sudden jolt of pain cut him off as his knees buckled. Red Jay held his fist towards him and it was glowing green. “I have kryptonite, so don’t even think about it.” The snarl that sounded from the figure was the most emotion that had ever come from him.

“Why? Why are you doing this?” Red Robin finally cried out and walked closer to the figure. The Red Jay stiffened and turned around to face him. “I’m keeping my city safe from offenders. Like what you and the Bat do.” To Red Robin’s surprised, a full fledged Batglare was sent his way.

“No, we don’t kill. We have restraints and morals that keep us human. If you want to help, killing isn’t the answer.” Red Robin persisted and kept his eyes on the man. His only response was a sardonic laugh in the face. “Morals? Like what, _justice_? I’ve experienced hopelessness and I can assure you that after that, I don’t ever want justice for the people who hurt me. I want to make them suffer as much as I did.” On the lower half of Red Jay’s face, a sarcastic sneer came into light.

Before Red Robin could explode over someone insulting his family, Superboy jumped in. “Wait, why are you even going after these people? It’s the middle of the day. Shouldn’t you be at school or something?” Superboy observed the man intently. “Unfortunately, I don’t have a mild mannered version of myself.” Red Jay replied to him in a short voice.

Red Jay turned to leave, but before he could activate his glider cape, Red Robin said something. “Why are you doing this, Jason? You are Jason, right?” Desperation was clear in his voice. Red Jay froze and his grip on the jian tightened. “Jason’s dead, Little Red. And he's not coming back.” With that last statement, the man grappled away silently.


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delayed update! I got stuck on the situation with the breaking in, but I pulled through in Technology class (boring af).
> 
> I have trouble with building up the plot, but I love writing the peak of the story and major events. Hopefully, now that I got through this part, it'll get easier.

_Watchtower_

_15:03_

_March 3, 2018_

“‘Little Red’? What does that mean?” Kid Flash walked with Red Robin out of the zeta tube. “It’s a nickname that Nightwing gave me.” Red Robin paused and sighed before taking off his cowl. He brushed one hand through his hair. He thought about everything that had changed ever since his almost-older-brother had died. The team found out who all the members of the Bat Family were, so Batman gave them all permission to show their faces while in the Watchtower.

“Was that really Jason?” Kid Flash’s voice lowered into a whisper. “It could be. He wasn’t...around when Nightwing gave me the nickname, but it’s possible that he has followed us on some missions and heard Nightwing call me that.” Tim was tired, mentally and physically. He had trained all day to take his mind off of things.

“Is it possible that-” Kid Flash cut himself off and choked on his words, “-that Nightwing, Dick, whatever, is still...alive?” Kid Flash kept his eyes on Tim and hope glimmered in his eyes. “Wally, I wish it could be true, but it’s highly unlikely. We can’t...we can’t give ourselves false hope.” Tim saw the light die in Wally’s eyes, and he hated how it had to be done.

False hope was temporary relief. In the long run, it would just destroy you from the inside. Bruce had gathered the family after Dick died and told each and every one of them that.

Besides, Tim would rather Dick still be...absent rather than the Red Jay. Tim always looked up to the first Robin, the last Flying Grayson. Dick Grayson lived by morals of justice and doing what is right. If the Red Jay and Dick Grayson were the same person, Tim’s role model would be the very person he had to bring to justice. If Dick Grayson had lost his sense of what was right, Tim would feel so betrayed and it was selfish of him.

The Red Jay had also said that he had suffered. Tim couldn’t grasp the idea that if the Red Jay was Dick, then he had gotten morals tortured out of him. Dick Grayson was supposed to be an anchor, constant, and someone Tim could look up to. If someone could rip the morals out of the first Boy Wonder, then how could Tim stick to the same morals? If Dick was alive and the Red Jay, then Tim could be easily taken away from his morals.

“Yeah, I know. It’s just...hard, you know? I feel so bad about what happened. I mean, he just wanted to keep me alive because he was worried.” Wally gave a bitter laugh. “It should have been the other way around. He was supposed to be like my little brother that I needed to protect and I failed.” Tim could see the tears gathering in Wally’s closed eyes. “Wally it wasn’t your fault. Even if it was, the it would be everybody’s. Dick wanted to sacrifice the team just to save your life and that’s just as bad as what Arsenal did. You can’t sacrifice other lives to save one, and Dick should’ve understood that.” Tim was pretty sure he wasn’t talking to Wally anymore, but indirectly addressing Dick.

“I know, Tim. It just feels wrong to blame my best friend that committed suicide. I know what he did was wrong, but after he...I can’t.” Wally’s tears broke free from his eyes and his breaths were ragged and he silently sobbed to himself. Tim’s chest constricted with sympathy and he put his arms around Wally. “I know,” he whispered to Wally, “I know.”

***

_Happy Harbor_

_18:46_

The Red Jay flew across rooftops, running as fast as he could. Within his mind, he cursed himself and his luck. The Justice League was on him, and it wouldn’t be long before they sent the big guns after him. He knew the team would be no problem for him to handle--unless his predictions as to how strong they are now are off--but the Justice League itself would prove to be a problem.

Now was the _worst_ time for the JL to be onto him. He was _in the process_ of a breakthrough on who his third savior was, and he didn’t need the distraction of the League to get in the way of his search.

_Heck_ , his entire _identity_ is inspired and in honor of the third savior. He knew it hadn’t been Roy or Kori because they didn’t wear red helmets.

His new breakthrough might attract the attention of the League, though. Hacking into their systems for information was not new to him, and it probably wouldn’t become an old occurrence, either. All he needed was direct access to a JL computer. That meant he might have to break into Mount Justice or the Watchtower. If none of those worked, he might have to go into the _Batcave_. He tried not to think about his last resort.

Right now, he was running as fast he could to Mount Justice. The mountain was easier to break into, and the League almost never gathered there. However, if his tracker wasn’t lying, the team often trained and hung out there. Thinking of his tracker, a smug smirk plastered itself onto his face. He had spent one hour calculating which person to put one on. Speedsters were too fast, Bats were too thorough, Aqualad had electric currents, Blue Beetle had his scarab, Wonder Girl could fly and was very powerful, so he had decided on dropping one onto Beast Boy.

The tracker had fallen off a couple of hours ago--he had been following the team and found it on the ground--but he knew it was highly unlikely for the team to be in the mountain. They were probably on a mission because Batman liked to send them on missions in the evening.

He leapt off the edge of the last rooftop and flipped cleanly through the air before landing gently on the ground. He straightened and looked around. There wasn’t anybody watching him. He walked into the zeta tube entrance and hacked the system. He erased some of the data and set himself up as a guest for the span of 24 hours. Grinning at his handiwork, he stepped into the tube.

_Recognized: Guest G01_

***

_Mount Justice_

_18: 50_

__

_Recognized: Guest G01._

The monotone voice of the zeta tube echoed around the cave. As a black and red figure walked out, numerous heads swiveled sharply in its direction. The Red Jay froze and quickly took in the situation. The team--Aqualad, Superboy, Kid Flash, Artemis, Miss Martian, Red Robin, Blue Beetle, Impulse, Beast Boy, Wonder Girl, Batgirl, Robin, and Lagoon Boy--stood in a semicircle around Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, Red Tornado, and Black Canary.

With all the eloquence in the world, the Red Jay summed up the situation in one word: “ _Shit_.”

“Don’t let him get out!” Batman wasn’t looking at the team when he gave the order, but rather at the Red Jay. Batman was partially ticked off because of the interruption, but the Red Jay was the mission so it was a good kind of interruption.

Kid Flash and Impulse quickly sped behind the still-shocked Red Jay and blocked the exit. Red Robin and Batgirl were already working on setting the zeta tube back to normal while Robin unsheathed his katana and engaged the intruder with Blue Beetle and Beast Boy.

The Red Jay dodged the slashes of the katana and used an exploding projectile to increase the distance between him and Robin. “ _Dammit_ , why can’t you heroes follow a schedule and be out on a mission when you usually are?!” He was frustrated and decided to vent through fighting.

“Uh, not sure if you know this, but heroes don’t really have schedules. They just go when other people need them.” Kid Flash ran behind the Red Jay and replied matter-of-factly. “No, I wouldn’t know.” The Red Jay’s voice was harsh and sharp as he threw an exploding knife at Kid Flash.

“Got it!” Red Robin looked over to Batman. Batman’s eyes were narrowed as he observed the fight. “Aren’t you gonna help?” Red Robin walked over to Batman and looked at the Red Jay. “They don’t need it. Look at his stance. What do you notice?” Batman’s eyes remained squinted and his face was passive.

Red Robin focused on the Red Jay’s stance. It was incredible how he fought off five experienced young heroes simultaneously. He had taken out twin daggers and was engaging Robin in a direct fight. He multitasked and occasionally twisted and jumped to dodge or attack his other four attackers. Red Robin noticed that he was almost...dancing. The Red Jay’s offense and defense flowed smoothly like his actions and his legs strong and flexible.

Like an acrobat.

Like...Dick.

Batman set a hand on Red Robin’s shoulder. “Watch this.” Batman’s hand flew through the air and a batarang whipped out, aimed at the Red Jay’s feet. Red Robin saw the Red Jay’s--let’s call him Jay--head turn towards the weapon. As if in slow motion, Jay jumped up onto Robin’s katana and flipped backwards over the batarang. He twisted midair and landed gracefully on the balls of his feet. The batarang exploded as it made contact with Robin’s katana and the five team members were blown off their feet.

Red Robin’s eyes were impossibly wide after witnessing what just happened. “How did you-how did you do that?” Red Robin choked on his words in disbelief. “Training. _Obviously_. Doesn’t the Bat Family train in acrobatics? News flash, your family aren’t the only ones that can do flips.” Jay sneered at him with distaste.

“Of course I know that! But that move doesn’t just come naturally. You need to have trained for a long time and also have lots of previous experience to apply it in combat.” Red Robin put on his most intimidating Batglare and practically snarled at the man. “I already told you, kid. Jason’s dead. Stop trying to get him back.”

Before Red Robin could attack, Batman intervened. “What are you doing here?” His eyes were narrowed to white slits on his cowl. “I just need information. The Justice League has it, and I want it.” Jay was a little more relaxed to a normal hero’s eyes, but a Bat knew he was still tensed and ready to retaliate.

“What information?” Robin glare was dark and cold. “If I wanted you to know, would I have broken in, trying not to alert you? Obviously not.” Jay glared right back. “We won’t ask again: what information?” Batman snarled at Jay. Jay narrowed his eyes and paused. “I’ll answer when only the Bats are here.”

Batman nodded to the other four leaguers, and they brought all of the team except for Red Robin, Batgirl, and Robin. “Talk.” Batman gave Jay an intense glare and waited for his answer. “I will, calm your shit. I just wanted information on the Red Hood, okay?” Jay glared right back at Batman and crossed his arms.

Batman seemed to freeze at the two words. “Red Hood? That was the old persona of the Joker, he doesn’t exist anymore.” Jay chuckled drily at Batman’s response. “We both know that isn’t true. Well, I know now because you showed slight nervousness in your answer. You just confirmed my suspicions. Now all I need are the articles about the Red Hood you hid from the world.” Jay smirked and twirled a knife around his fingers.

Jay chuckled coldly and suddenly the knife flew to a wall and stuck, “I need the articles located in League computers as well as the Batcave. I would’ve gone to the Batcave, but it has much better security.”

Jay’s smirk became impossibly wide as he saw the appalled face of Red Robin and the slight widening in Batman’s white lenses. “How--what--when--...where did you...obtain this information?!” Red Robin exploded and his hands flew, trying to find words. Jay chuckled knowingly and replied, “I’ve known for a while, Little Red. For me it’s basic knowledge.”

“If you’re trying to convince us you’re not Jason, you’re doing a poor job.” Red Robin nearly rolled his eyes. By saying that the location of the Batcave was ‘basic knowledge’, he just gave away his identity. “I’m not Jason, _dammit_! How many times do I have to say it? If Jason is alive, he isn’t me and I’m not him! If he is alive, he would go by the Red Hood, not the Red Jay. That’s why I want the fucking articles! I need to know, okay? He...he helped me.” Jay looked down and clenched his fists.

Robin spoke up, “For what purpose would Todd help someone? He is not sentimental.” “I don’t know! That’s why I want to find him. He saved me from--” Jay bit his tongue so hard it started bleeding. “From what? Or is it who?” Red Robin stepped closer to the man. He reached out to set a hand on his shoulder.

He felt Jay tense before relaxing slightly. Suddenly, he gripped Red Robin’s wrist, twisted it, and threw him onto the floor. “Nobody. Mind your own business. I’ll be back for the articles.” With that final note, the Red Jay sprinted out the zeta tube.

 **  
** _Recognized: Guest G01_


End file.
